Rosa and the Giant Peach
by Masked Mouse
Summary: Rosa who is left orphaned being forced by her two uncles Ratigan and Pete to do all the work. Till one day she finds a giant peach and some new friends that take her on a adventure to Toon Town that she would never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Rosa and the Giant Peach:

Summery: Rosa who is left orphaned being forced by her two uncles Ratigan and Pete to do all the work. Till one day she finds a giant peach and some new friends that take her on a adventure to Toon Town that she would never forget.

Cast:

James Henry Trotter: Rosa (my oc)

Extras: Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Roscuro (The Tale of Despereaux), Thumbelina (Thumbelina), Mrs Brisby (Secret of Nimh), Timmy (Secret of Nimh 2), Cat R Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West)

Centipede: Hiram The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince)

Miss Spider: Marina (my oc)

Grasshopper: Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)

Mrs Ladybug: Corina (my The Tale of Despereaux oc)

Earthworm: Darwin (G-Force)

Glowworm: Ray (The Princess and the Frog)

Extras for the group: Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Justin (Secret of Nimh), Jenny (Secret of Nimh 2), Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina), Darios (my oc), Tanya (An American Tail), Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective), Tiana and Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) (in their frog forms)

Aunt Spiker: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)

Aunt Sponge: Pete (Kingdom Hearts)

James's Parents: King Beros (my oc), Bianca (The Rescuers)

The Rhino: Botticelli (The Tale of Despereaux)

The Old Man: Ben10magicain (Ben10magicain's oc)

Songs:

Once Upon A December Lullaby - sung by Bianca and Rosa

My Name Is Rosa - sung by Rosa

Soon (Thumbelina) - sung by Rosa

That's The Life - sung by Rosa, Hiram The Mouse King, Marina, Basil, Corina, Olivia, Sawyer, Danny, Tanya, Cat R Waul, Tiana, Naveen, Prince Cornelius, Timmy, Jenny, Mrs Brisby, Justin, Roscuro, Darios

Eating The Peach - sung by Rosa, Darios, Hiram The Mouse King, Basil, Marina, Corina, Roscuro, Sawyer, Cat R Waul, Tanya, Olivia, Tiana, Naveen, Ray, Jenny, Timmy, Mrs Brisby, Justin, Thumbelina, Prince Cornelius

In His Eyes (Cats Don't Dance) - sung by Sawyer

Once Upon A December Lullaby Reprise - sung by Bianca

I See The Light (Tangled) - sung by Rosa and Darios

Family: Rosa, Darios, Hiram The Mouse King, Marina, Basil, Corina, Roscuro, Sawyer, Danny, Cat R Waul, Tanya, Olivia, Ray, Tiana, Naveen, Mrs Brisby, Justin, Timmy, Jenny, Thumbelina, Prince Cornelius


	2. Chapter 2

Masked Mouse Presents:

''Rosa and the Giant Peach''

Mandy Moore as Rosa

Jesse McCartney as Darios

Barrie Ingham as Basil

Meg Ryan as Marina

Susanne Pollatschek as Olivia

Mike MacDonald as Hiram The Mouse King

Anika Noni Rose as Tiana/Corina

Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen

Jasmine Guy as Sawyer

Natalie Cole as Sawyer's singing voice

Scott Bakula as Danny

Amy Green as Tanya

John Cleese as Cat R Waul

Dustin Hoffman as Roscuro

Peter Strauss as Justin

Elizabeth Hartman as Mrs Brisby

Ralph Macchio as Timmy

Hyden Welch as Jenny

Sam Rockwell as Darwin

Jodi Benson as Thumbelina

Gary Imhoff as Prince Cornelius

Jim Cummings as Ray/Pete

Eva Gabor as Bianca

Robert Pattinson as King Beros

Haley Joel Osment as Ben10magicain

Vincent Price as Ratigan

Chapter 1:

There lived a young girl mouse named Rosa who lived in the cosy hometown of Toontica. As their lives were filled with happiness. As a young sixteen year old dark brown girl mouse stared out at the sea with dark eyes and a dark nose. She wore a red dress with short white sleeves, brown shoes and a gold rose necklace named Rosa.

She threw a stone into the water as a male adult brown fur mouse with green eyes wearing green and red robes caught her in his arms which was her father King Beros. ''Rosa'' came a female voice which sotpped the two in their tracks from their game.

It was a white fur female mouse with brown eyes wearing a pink elegant dress held a cake with candles on it. She was Bianca who was Rosa's mother and King Beros wife. For today was Rosa's sixteenth birthday. ''Make a wish Rosa'' said King Beros. Rosa did so as she blew out the candles.

As they laid on the sand staring up at the clouds gazing at them. ''What about that one Rosa'' said King Beros pointing to a cloud. Rosa tried to gaze at it was it was impossible for her. ''I can't'' said Rosa. ''Try looking at it another way'' said Bianca softly.

Rosa looked at the sideways. ''I can see it is the staute of liberty'' said Rosa happily in delight. ''That is right it is in Toon Town all three of us are going to it says to be the place where dreams come true'' said King Beros taking out a palmlet as they stared at it.

Bianca stared at Rosa as they lay still on the sand. As she began to sing a peaceful lullaby to her child as the water lapped against the sea. ''Hear this song and remember soon you will be home with me once upon a December'' sang Bianca and Rosa together. For she had tuaght her daughter the song so many times as she had easily learned it.

As the sky blew dark as the clouds gather a loud growl was heard. As a brown fur with dark eyes wearing a dark robe named Botticelli. As they were gobbled up in ten seonds by the rat. As all their troubles were over but Rosa's troubles were only beginning.

As she was force to live with her two uncles as she sat on a tiny bed with a dirty mattress, a some drawers as it had a bare floor and a window with bars across it. This room felt more like a prison than a room or home to her. As the bedroom door was flung open which startled Rosa. As two figures entered the room. One was a black humanoid cat with dark eyes wearing blue armour named Pete.

The other figure was more refined in a gentleman sort of way. As he was a grey fur rat with black hair, yellow eyes and a pink nose. He wore a black tux, white gloves, black shoes, a black top hat with a black and red cape. His name was Ratigan. ''You lazy good for nothing'' Ratigan snarled.

''You were suppose to be up hours ago'' growled Pete. Rosa tried to speak but they kept cutting her off. ''There is loads to be done'' snapped Ratigan as he was speaking about the chores they had prepared for Rosa that day. That morning a butterfly fluttered into the garden as it came to rest on the table between the two chairs Ratigan and Pete were sitting on.

As Ratigan flew a fly swatter killing the poor thing. They both stared at the spot where the butterfly was. ''How my locks and if I take off my shoes you see my dainty toes'' said Pete. ''And don't forget Pete how much your tummy shows'' said Ratigan hitting him.

As they turned their gaze on Rosa who had stopped chopping wood for the moment as she was knelt down staring at something. Beside her lay two cats one was a white fur female cat with blue eyes she wore a white shirt, a brown skirt and brown heels her name was Sawyer.

The other cat was a brown fur male with green eyes he wore mostly red clothes named Cat R Waul. On Rosa's lap was a tiny girl with long blond hair that was in the same style of ponytail as Rosa with blue eyes. She wore a dress with a blue skirt and a white shirt, a necklace of blue flowers around her neck named Thumbelina.

Staring down at the map was a brown male mouse the age of seventeen wearing a vest and trousers named Timmy. He was the only thing Rosa had to a real brother. Beside him stood a dark brown female mouse with dark eyes wearing a red cloak hood. Her name was Mrs Brisby who was Timmy mother's. As she had treated Rosa like the best she could as a daughter.

The last member of the group was a brown fur rat with dark eyes wearing a white shirt, a green waistcoat and a brown trousers. His name was Roscuro. Even if he was friendly seeing his appearance triggered Rosa's memory of that time when her parents were killed. But he did everything in his nature to love her like a father.

''Look Thumbelina there is Toon Town just like father said'' said Rosa happily as her friends shared her interests wanting to learn more of this place she was told about. ''It sure is big Ro'' said Timmy saying her nickname. ''Well of course it is big Timmy'' snapped Cat R Waul.

''Cat R Waul I wish you stop pointing out rudely to my son or any of the other'' said Mrs Brisby. ''Oh don't let it bother you right our little princess'' said Roscuro to Rosa as she blushed at this. ''Oh Roscuro the child is sixteen years old she isn't a six year old by the way you act towards her'' said Sawyer trying made it come out the least unhurtful way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

''You lazy bug'' snapped Pete which startled her as Ratigan snatched the palmlet from Rosa. ''Where did you get this'' Ratigan demaned her. ''My father gave it to me he said is a place where dreams are made from'' said Rosa. Sawyer gave a hiss at them since she was the kind for standing for herself and her friends. ''Sawyer mind your tongue'' said Cat R Waul cutting in but Sawyer only rolled her eyes at him.

''Silly mouse'' said Ratigan as a wicked grin spread across his face. ''Silly mouse indeed had his head in his clouds bet he didn't see that Botticelli coming that killed him'' said Pete mocking at her. ''And your mother'' Ratigan snarled as they circled her. ''Forget these silly dreams'' said Ratigan angrily tearing the paper to shreds. ''And get back to work'' Ratigan and Pete yelled together.

As night came Ratigan and Pete sat in the kitchen enjoying a good meal when Rosa and her friends entered the house. ''I had finished all the chores'' said Rosa meekly standing before them. ''Oh good we had finished all the dinner'' said Pete. ''Oh Pete you are such a tease there is something special for you in the oven'' said Ratigan.

Rosa was curious by this as she went over to the oven. The sooner she opened it she made a face at it. ''Oh let me guess it ain't good enough for her'' said Pete. ''What you think this is Buckingham Palace out with you'' said Ratigan about to shout at Rosa. As she grabbed something nearby as they ran out the room. It was lucky that Rosa didn't run too fast in case she dropped Thumbelina as she sat on her shoulder. As Rosa entered the room to find a newcomer at the window.

It was a dark brown mouse as its dark eyes stared at the group as it was making a mattress out of some silk as it stood beside some twigs and dry leaves. ''Hello there you better not make your nest there uncle Pete and Ratigan hate little creatures like you if they see you don't worry I will be your friend'' said Rosa picking up the tiny creature in both her hands.

Rosa: My name is Rosa, that's what mother called me.

My name is Rosa, so it's always been.

Sometimes I'll forget when I'm lonely or afraid, so I'll go inside my head and look for Rosa.

She put the small mouse on the bed as she took out a piece of paper and some pencils. ''There is something I never showed anyone before'' said Rosa as her friends circled around her to stare at what she was beginning to draw.

Rosa: There's a city that I dreamed of very far from here.

Very, very far away from here, very far away.

There are people in the city and they're kind to me.

But it's very, very far away, you know, very far.

They'll say, "Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, how are you?

Isn't it a lovely day?

Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, we're so glad you came here where we are from so very, very, very far!

My name is Rosa, Rosa, Rosa.

As she had drawn a makeshift map like a balloon with a candle lit in it. ''Oh it is beautiful Rosa you must be really talented'' said Thumbelina. ''It certainly is'' said Sawyer who was impressed. As they watched her for the first time open the window as it floated out into the night sky.

''You know Rosa you can leave this place if you want you can't stay because those two tell you to do so'' said Roscuro. Everyone stared at him. ''But Roscuro it is a big world for a mouse like Rosa and what if it is dangerous'' said Mrs Brisby. ''And besides who knows Botticelli could be out there waiting for Rosa'' said Timmy then he gasped seeing the mistake he had made as a tear began to fall down Rosa's cheek.

''I am sorry Rosa forgive me'' said Timmy. ''It is wonderful to have friends like you'' said Rosa happily. ''You know Roscuro is right Rosa you have the will to leave this place besides how did you get find having them for uncles'' said Cat R Waul folding his arms. ''Because they are only two Bianca trusted to take care of her if anything happened to her and King Beros'' said Thumbelina.

''So in truth they aren't really related to her'' said Cat R Waul. ''Well we don't know that a matter of fact Cat R Waul remember everything is happening so fast for Rosa'' said Sawyer. He had to admit Sawyer was right on that part. During that time they hadn't noticed how quiet Rosa had been. As her friends went straight to sleep.

Rosa stayed up for a while as she stared out the window on her bed cross legged hoping she didn't wake Ratigan or Pete. She was thinking over what her friends had said. She knew they were looking out for her and her best interests. She felt she needed someone to love her, to comfort her when times were bad and tell her it was going to be alright, to show her the world she wanted them to understand.

She listened with her ears pricked up hearing no sound from the two other rooms as she felt sure no one would hear. She smiled happily at how peaceful her friends slept. She got up to the window as she closed it.

Rosa: I know there is someone

Someone somewhere who is sure

To find me soon after the rainbow

There are rainbows I will find my

Rainbow soon it won't be just pretend

Soon a happy ending love if you can hear

Me sing a song strong and soon

As Rosa stood at out the window as she walked quietly back to the bed. She buried under the cover trying her best to keep warm. She made some for Thumbelina as she nestled on the pillow beside Rosa. In one corner Roscuro lay on his front, Mrs Brisby slept in a sitting up postion, in another corner Timmy slept as he leaned back on one of the walls, Cat R Waul slept using his hat to rest his head while Sawyer slept as she curled up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

The next morning Rosa and her friends heard an angry scream. It was Pete as they watched in horror as him and Ratigan had saw the tiny animal. ''No don't hurt her'' said Rosa trying to defend her new friend. But it was too late as she watched the chaos unfold before her eyes. Pete threw at it but Cat R Waul had got in the way from where he was sleeping as the poor cat was sent flying with his hat in another direction. As he began to feel about searching for the hat.

Ratigan pounced on the bed but luckily Thumbelina picked up the tiny mouse in her arms about to race off with it. But it was knocked out of her hands by Pete. As Ratigan let a spray off in the room. Sawyer hissed in alarm and anger at him as she threw herself at him clawing into his face.

Timmy and Mrs Brisby came to Rosa's side as they started searching for their new friend hoping she was alright. As Roscuro had got to her first holding her tight in his hands. But Ratigan had tripped him up causing the mouse to land on Pete's face. He told Ratigan to hit it as it wandered causing Ratigan to hit Pete on the face.

''You did that on suppose'' said Pete angrily. ''Oh shut up'' snapped Ratigan as the two began to argue. As Rosa and her friends spotted the tiny creature unharmed as she picked her up quickly before she had got hurt again running out the house down the stairs. Seeing she was out of earshot put her on the ground.

''Run get far away from this place'' said Rosa as she watched her new friend hurry off somewhere else. ''I wish I could'' said Rosa sadly turning round to go back indoors. ''You can't keep now girl'' said a twenty year old man that nearly scared Rosa half to death. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a golden wolf head necklace on an orange ribbon around his neck, and a dark grey t-shirt with the snarling wolf face on it a pair of black jeans, black duster coat, black cape with a hood, a black fedora hat and a pair of black shoes named Ben10magicain.

As he moved a bush to reveal something that made Rosa sparkle with delight. ''Toon Town'' said Rosa happily. ''Yes it is in reach when you take the first step'' said Ben10magicain. ''But how it seems so far'' said Rosa sadly. Her friends watched from the distance. ''I wish he stop talking as if he is speaking in riddles'' said Cat R Waul. ''Not in here, here'' said Ben10magicain. ''My bag'' said Rosa happily. As they stared inside. ''What are those things'' asked Thumbelina. ''Whatever they are they sure crepp me out'' said Timmy. ''Timmy I am sure if they were dangeorus this nice man wouldn't be showing us this'' said Mrs Brisby. ''They are crocodile tongues'' said Ben10magicain.

They stared in confusion. ''You know that is a gross thing to say'' said Roscuro shuddering at that. ''They are stewed in a dead parrot's skull, the fingers of a monkey, three spoonful of sugar under the light of the moon let the magic do the rest'' said Ben10magicain handing her the bag.

''Now Rosa listen this is important you must never let them loose for they will put their magic on any living creature or thing they see'' said Ben10magicain. Rosa held the bag tight as she ran back to the house with her friends. ''Rosa where is that girl'' said Ratigan's voice. As Rosa tripped making the tongues flying out of the bag onto the ground.

''No wait'' said Rosa as they tried to help her gather them up but it was too late as they sprung into the dead tree that grew in their garden. She scramble about on all fours trying to collect them up again. ''You lazy grub we are out trying to catch whatever it was and here you are laying about'' snapped Ratigan at her.

''I wasn't laying about I tripped'' said Rosa. ''What cheek beat her Pete'' said Ratigan. As Pete gave a yawn. ''I can't it is too early Ratigan'' said Pete in a tired tone of voice. ''Well that makes you the lucky girl mouse to be alive'' growled Ratigan to Rosa.

As they were about to turn back in when Pete stared up at the old tree. ''Ratigan there is a peach right up at the top branch'' said Pete. ''That is stupid Pete here hasn't been a bloom on that tree in years'' said Ratigan but when he looked up Pete was right.

''Now how are we going to get it'' said Pete as they were thinking then it came to them. ''The girl'' they both said turning to Rosa. ''Now you go up there and get that peach'' said Ratigan. ''Are we going to share it'' asked Rosa happily. ''Course we are me and your uncle Ratigan now get up there'' said Pete. ''Hey that isn't fair'' said Timmy annoyed but the others mange to calm him down. As soon Rosa started to climb something strange began to happen.

''Pete look it is growing'' said Ratigan as he noticed it. ''The girl'' asked Pete. ''No course not stupid the peach'' snapped Ratigan. ''Get down from there'' said Pete making a grab for Rosa's ankle. ''I won't get hurt'' said Rosa in reaching distance of it. But they got Rosa down as the peach grew huge as it bend the brnach over but luckily it snap off. Rosa and her friends stared in wonder.

''Marvelous things will happen just like he said'' said Rosa happily. ''Shut it this isn't about you smell that Pete'' said Ratigan as they stood beside the peach. ''Oh it smells so good'' said Pete. ''No it smells like money'' said Ratigan as they began to make plans for the peach.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

The following morning was clear and bright as everyone from all around Toontica came to view the huge peach in the garden. As Ratigan and Pete had got dressed as they took the money from the many people that came to view it. ''Can we touch it'' said one of the children. ''Touch it they expect to taste it next'' said Pete giving a laugh. ''Course not this child has some cheeky ideas'' said Ratigan angrily.

That moment Ratigan had calmed down as one of the men came up to them holding a camera tkaing pictures. After a while Pete took the camera from him. ''Taht is extra for those'' said Pete heaidng off. ''I am so sorry for that'' said Ratigan to him. While this was going on Rosa watched her bedroom window staring down at the children below her.

Rosa and her friends had been forced to stay inside for the time being. She wondered why as the sun began to set as Pete and Ratigan counted the money on the kitchen table. That moment Rosa and her friends came towards them. Some of them were changed while others kept their own clothes on.

One was Sawyer who wore a blue strap gown with a blue side hat and heels, Thumbelina wore a dress with a white top and pink with a band on her head as her hair was loose. Timmy, Mrs Brisby, Roscuro and Cat R Waul felt more comfortable in their own clothes. Last was Rosa as she wore a flowing white dress with low sleeves as the skirt trailed along the floor with two white slippers, two dangling crystal earrings, a crystal necklace and a crystal band held her hair up.

''You look smart'' said Pete as it was the only comment he had said to her in weeks. ''I wanted to play with the children'' said Rosa. ''Oh the children are gone but you can play with their garbage'' said Ratigan as one of them handed Rosa an object to pick up the rubbish. ''Bet you they never caught that Botticelli'' said Pete mocking at her.

Rosa tried to block that out as her and her friends started to work picking up the rubbish. Timmy and Mrs Brisby began to pick it up with their hands. Cat R Waul stood wrinkling his nose at the sight. While Sawyer was searching the area for any signs of something. Rosa picked up a paper bag. When it opened a familliar green light sparkled at them. ''It is the last crocodile tongue'' said Timmy. ''Guess that one didn't get the chance to escape'' said Cat R Waul.

''Shush it might hear us'' said Mrs Brisby. ''So it isn't going to run'' said Sawyer. But like Mrs Brisby said it did hear them as it sprang onto the ground. ''Wait come back'' said Rosa began to chase after it. It jumped leading them to the peach. Rosa wondered Ratigan and Pete wouldn't mind if she took one bite.

''Rosa no don't'' said Roscuro worried in case the two heard something coming out to find her at the peach and would have her in deep trouble. ''Oh let her Roscuro what harm could come by eating one bit'' said Sawyer shrugging at this. ''Who knows maybe something wonderful can happen after all'' said Mrs Brisby. They watched her mouth open about to eat it.

Then she stopped it don't seem fair that she had this whole piece to herself as she began to split the peach into equal shares to all of them. As they didn't see the crocodile tongue had jumped into the peach before they ate it. They turned to see before their eyes a hole emerge after something strange happened to their bodies.

Rosa was the first to crawl. ''Come on we can't let her go off on her own'' said Mrs Brisby as they followed after her. As they wander further up the peach. For some strange reason they could hear some voices up ahead. ''Hiram what are you doing'' came the first voice. ''I am getting out of here'' came a male voice as some shadows appear in front of them.

''What if something squishes us'' said a third male voice. ''No one is going to squish you'' came the first voice again trying to sound calm the third one that had spoke. ''Let them try I will show them a thing or two'' said the second voice. The third one kept ranting as Rosa couldn't hold on much longer as she began to fall. Cat R Waul tried to hold onto her tight by the waist.

But it was no use as all of them began to fall to the bottom of the peach. ''They found us'' cried a third voice as the sound of feet scurried around everything to hide. ''Oh no it is only the young lady from the house what was her name again'' said a tan brown mouse with green eyes wearing a white shirt, a brown vest, brown trousers and dark shoes named Basil.

''It is lazy grub'' said the second voice which belonged to a brown fur mouse wearing dark robes named Hiram The Mouse King. ''I thought it was worst little grub'' said the third voice which was a brown and white guinea pig wearing a green shirt named Darwin.

''No that was what those horrible uncles call her real name is'' said a brown fur female rat with dark eyes weairng a white dress with a white flower ont he right side of her head named Corina as Rosa felt scared by them.

''Is Rosa'' said a dark brown female mouse with dark eyes and short dark hair tied back. She wore a blue top with green trousers that showed her middle named Marina. ''I don't understand your giant animals'' said Rosa. ''We have all changed including you Rosa'' said Corina as she took out a mirror from her bag.

Rosa, Timmy, Mrs Brisby, Sawyer, Roscuro and Cat R Waul stared in the mirror. What Corina had said was true they had become like them. ''Marvelous things have happened just like Ben10magicain said'' said Rosa happily. ''What was that'' came the voice of a firefly named Ray. ''You have to be careful with Ray he has problems hearing marvelous will happen'' said Basil shouting at Ray.

''Well I got good hearing'' said Hiram as he gave a cough. ''Let's get out of here'' he yelled as it frighten Darwin as he fell onto his side. ''You mean leave the hill I can't Botticelli will get me'' said Rosa. ''Botticelli'' said Darwin frighten by this hid. ''My dear lady I have live on this hill all my life and I have never seen this Botticelli in my life'' said Basil assuring her.

''Except Pete he is twice big than this Botticelli you are talking about'' said Hiram giving a laugh. ''Marina, Corina, Basil, Hiram, Darwin what is happening'' came another voice. They saw two mice and frogs running up to them. The first one was a brown and white girl mouse with blue eyes with brown hair in a ponytail weairng a red skirt, a black corset and a white shirt named Tanya.

The second one was a brown fur girl mouse a bit younger than Tanya with blue eyes weairng a blue sweater, a black bow with a white collar, a grey plaid skirt, whtie socks and black shoes with a red bow at the side of her head beside one of her ears named Olivia.

The two frogs were the colour green one was a female named Tiana and the other was a male named Prince Naveen. ''It is alright they are friends'' said Corina. ''Corina is right we can trust them'' said Basil. Tanya nodded at she stared at them. ''I am glad it wasn't that Pete or Ratigan they have been such bullies'' said Tanya.

Rosa noticed Olivia looking up at her. ''You are going to help us aren't you'' asked Olivia. Rosa stared at her she oculdn't say no to the younger mouse she didn't want to be mean to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

''Tanya what is going on has Pete or Ratigan found us'' asked a voice in the shadows. ''If they did I would show them who is boss'' said another voice. ''No Danny they haven't thank goodness and Darios I would shorten that fiery temper if I were you'' said Basil raising an eyebrow. Rosa was curious to find out who was Danny and Darios. As two figures came out of the shadows. One was an orange cat wearing a green vest over a white shirt with a bow, brown trousers and a yellow hat that had a brown rim around the hat named Danny.

The second one was a handsome white fur rat with short blazing red hair, blue eyes and a sharp pink nose. He wore a blue top hat with a white feather attach to it, a blue shirt with the white sleeves that blended in well with his fur colour, blue trousers and long brown riding boots named Darios.

''It is no good taming Darios I tried'' said another male voice as a third figure stood beside Darios and Danny. He was a brown fur rat wearing a yellow shirt, a green vest and brown trousers named Justin.

Mrs Brisby didn't know why but she couldn't blushing at Justin. True he was charming but it was his nature the way he had the way of keeping Darios out of trouble and looking out for him as a father would. Like she did with Rosa. She gave a tiny smile at Justin as he took her hand.

''And who is this that planned in our home'' he asked. ''My name is Mrs Brisby'' she said answering his question. Then she came out of her thoughts feeling sorry that her friends and son were being left out. ''Oh I almost forgot this is Cat R Waul, Timmy, Roscuro, Timmy, Sawyer, Thumbelina and -'' said Mrs Brisby noticing someone was missing. ''Where did Ro go'' Timmy asked as he had saw she was missing as well.

''I beg your pardon but who you talking about'' asked Danny. ''Her name is Rosa and I hope she hasn't walked off too far'' said Sawyer folding her arms as a stern tone to Danny. Her friends wondered why Sawyer was acting so cold towards Danny. Guessing it was in her strong willed nature that made her that way. Timmy gave a deep sigh. ''There she is but who are they she is speaking too'' asked Thumbelina pointing in front of them. ''Oh that is Cornelius and Jenny they are stuck in the same situation as we are'' said Corina sadly.

The first one was a brown fur girl mouse with blond hair tied back with a pink bow wearing a pink sweater named Jenny. The other one was a male around the same height as Thumbelina with reddish hair wearing a blue shirt with a brown vest with brown trousers and brown boots with a small sword in a belt around his waist with shimmering wings named Cornelius as he fluttered up to Rosa as he sat on one of her fingers as they were listening to her.

''You must meet Thumbelina you two will get along well being the same height and you with Timmy Jenny I know we will see through the dark into the light'' said Rosa. ''Oh I wish your kind words are true'' said Cornelius. ''Yeah it is nice to dream'' said Jenny giving a deep sigh. ''Rosa there you are'' said Roscuro as they turned round to face the others. ''You know you still can make your dream come true if you believe in it so much'' said Timmy. As a spotlight appeared with Hiram under it.

Hiram: Bright lights, big city

That's where we gotta go

Where the food is great and the women are so pretty

As he came up to Corina as he spun her about the peach in a dance. As everybody watched the two wanting to join with the fun.

Hiram: I'd like to get my arms around a hundred or so

I'd hug them, squeeze them, hold them tight

Sleep all day, dance all night

I want the bright lights and the big city

That's the life for me, yeah

That's the life for...

Marina: You little maggot

Have you never seen the moon

Gliding across the western sky

A dead oak tree by the waterside

Putrid vapors rising

As Marina raisied her hands above her head. As she made strange movements with her body. As the mood had gone dark and gothic as she made images with smoke as it surrounded the whole place. As Corina coughed waving it away with a fan.

Corina: That sounds lovely, dear

I'm sure we all agree

But I prefer the sunshine

A little park right in the center of the town

Flowers everywhere, children all around me

I'd love it

Landing on a baby's cheek so warm It's wonderful, wonderful

That's the life for me

As she spun about as the mood in the peach changed to a light happy tune. As she came up beside Rosa as Corina held flowers. As she touched Rosa with a loving way as Rosa for the first time in her whole since she came to live with Ratigan and Pete.

Basil, Marina, Sawyer, Danny, Cat R Waul, Tanya, Thumbelina, Cornelius, Timmy, Jenny, Tiana, Naveen, Corina, Roscuro, Hiram, Olivia, Rosa, Darios, Justin, Mrs Brisby: That's the life for me

That's the life, that's the life for me

Basil: Elegant conversation

Hiram: Bright lights, big city

Basil: An elevated point of view

Hiram: That's where I'd go

Basil: Intelluctual stimulation

And someone you love to share it with you

While Basil was singing Hiram was doing his best to annoy him. As he stepped in a few times as Basil tried to push him away. As Basil came up to Rosa.

Basil, Marina, Sawyer, Danny, Cat R Waul, Tanya, Timmy, Jenny, Tiana, Naveen, Thumbelina, Cornelius, Olivia, Roscuro, Corina, Rosa, Darios, Hiram, Justin, Mrs Brisby: It would be wonderful, wonderful

That's the life for me

That's the life for me

That's the life

That's the life

That's the life

That's the life for...

''Where are you hiding girl'' came Pete's voice as everyone stopped singing in frozen terror. ''Where are you miserable rodent'' said Ratigan's voice as Darwin trembled in fear to the ground. ''Not you me'' said Rosa in fear of what Ratigan and Pete would do to her and mostly her friends if they were caught.

They didn't noticed that Hiram was sneaking out the peach. ''I guess it is time I made a pest of myself'' said Hiram racing out the peach. As he arrived at the top where the stalk was attached to the branch.

As that moment Ratigan and Pete were a few feet away from the peach as one of them was holding a lantern as the light shone down on the ground. They had noticed Rosa had been out for a long while as they decided to search for her. ''You better not be anywhere near our peach'' said Ratigan in a threaten tone of voice.

''Oh please don't let them spray us'' said Corina in a quiet scared voice. ''Spray us they will come down at us with a shovel'' said Darwin. Every female of the group gasped mostly Corina the only two that didn't were Sawyer and Marina. ''It is true it happened to my brother he got split in half down the middle now I have a half brother I never get to know'' said Darwin sadly. ''Hush they will hear you'' said Basil putting a finger to his lips.

''I think I hear Botticelli about'' said Pete in a mocking tone. ''Wait till you hear that Pete'' said Ratigan as his ears pricked up to hear a munching sound. High above them Hiram was busy biting the stalk way. ''Timber'' he said in a whisper when he had finally got it free. The group began to run across the peach's floor. While outside Ratigan and Pete saw in horror as the peach began to give way as it rolled down the hill at a fast pace. The two made their way to safety.

They watched as their peach rolled out of sight. While inside the group felt themselves tossed about from their bumpy ride. As the peach flew into the air as everyone gave out a cry as the whole went into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Rosa and her friends lay in the darkness. ''Ouch what was that'' said Basil as he felt something hit into him. ''Sorry I thought you were Hiram'' said Marina. As someone had hit Corina. ''Ow'' said Corina. ''Sorry I thought you were Marina'' said Hiram. As he stared upward in the darkness to where Ray. ''Hey Ray turn your light on'' said Hiram. ''I can't hear you I have to turn my light on'' said Ray as the whole peach was filled with light. Rosa walked upward holding Olivia by the hand as Naveen and Tiana hopped in front of them. As they came up to the surface to see the peach had landed in the sea.

''Miss Rosa where are we'' asked Olivia staring up at her. ''I don't know I wish I did'' said Rosa. ''It looks like the big puddle'' said Marina. ''Biggest puddle of them all angel face'' said Hiram as Marina stared annoyed at him. ''I can't see anything for miles only the sea'' said Basil. As Darwin turned angrily to Hiram. ''This is all your fault'' said Darwin angrily to him. ''Hey if it wasn't for me we would be all Ratigan and Pete right by now'' said Hiram defending himself. ''He has a point he was trying to help'' said Roscuro. ''Are you taking his side'' snapped Jenny. ''No he was only saying'' said Timmy trying to keep the peace.

''Rosa this man Ben10magician did he say we are to being going'' asked Marina. ''No all he said was to look in here'' said Rosa. Rosa pulled something out as she felt about her dress to find her homemade bag. She opened it as a smiled came to her face. ''Toon Town that is where we are heading'' said Rosa delightfully. ''Toon Town they love me there'' said Hiram. ''There are lots of dark plaves for you Marina'' said Rosa. ''Night clubs'' said HIram standing beside her. ''There are parks for you Corina'' said Rosa as she beamed. ''Centeral'' said Hiram. ''And Basil lots of theatres for you'' said Rosa as he smiled. ''My father said it is the place where dreams come ture'' said Rosa as eveyrone felt happy by this news.

Rosa, Darios, Basil, Marina, Hiram, Tanya, Jenny, Timmy, Justin, Mrs Brisby, Corina, Roscuro, Thumbelina, Cornelius, Tiana, Sawyer, Danny, Cat R Waul, Darwin, Naveen: That is the life for me

That is the life

That is the life

That is the life for me

''So how are we going to get to Toon Town'' asked Darios. ''Well we have to travel a long way first to get there'' said Tanya. ''I will do it'' said Hiram. ''You'' said Basil as both him and Darios were unsure about this. ''Yeah I travel all over the world'' said Hiram. While the group were discussing their plans Rosa was staring up at the birds flying in the sky. ''Well we could no it is silly'' said Rosa. ''Do what'' asked Corina. ''Yes we would love to know Rosa it won't sound silly coming from you'' said Thumbelina. ''Well if we could fly'' said Rosa. ''Kid is right it sounds silly'' said Hiram. ''How you think we do it Rosa'' asked Tanya.

''Well it is easy for Cornelius to fly since he has wings sorry if that came out wrong'' said Rosa. ''It is alright you didn't offend me one bit Rosa'' said Cornelius as he flutter his wings. ''Well as I was saying if we could get those birds'' said Rosa. ''Perfect idea Rosa we will use the birds to help fly us out'' said Naveen. ''Yes you have a sharp mind Rosa'' said Tiana. ''We need string'' said Rosa. ''Oh tha tis easy I will go and get some'' said Darwin in a huff tone of voice.

''I have string lots of string'' said Marina. ''That will do what else Rosa'' asked Roscuro. ''We need bait'' said Rosa. ''Bait where are we going to find bait in the middle of the ocean'' said Darwin as eveyrone circled around him. ''No you aren't serious, you aren't thinking'' said Darwin as he was about to run but Darios and Basil had grabbed him. ''Why me, why me'' said Darwin as he lay on the top of the peach wearing the bell Corina had around his neck. ''It is alright you are safe try to wriggle'' said Rosa from inside the peach. ''I can't'' said Darwin sadly as Hiram set to work as he ticked Darwin's bottom.

Darwin couldn't stop laughing as the birds heard the sound in the sky as they flew towards. ''As he shook in fear in case one of them swoop him up and was going to have himf or a snack. That moment quick as a flash Basil, Hiram, Cat R Waul, Rocurso, Justin, Darios, Danny and Cornelius pulled him back down in the string was tied around the neck. ''We got one'' said Rosa happily. ''Wait I hear ticking'' said Darwin. ''I hear it too'' said Corina in fear. ''Miss Rosa are we going to be alright'' asked Olivia to her. ''I don't know Olivia whatever it is sure isn't friendly'' said Sawyer. ''Maybe that bloodthirsty rat has found us'' said Cat R Waul as Darios, Corina, Justin and Roscuro all gave him hard looks. ''Sorry but it is a true fact about him'' said Cat R Waul.

''Calm down all of you Basil what you think it is'' asked Darios turning to him. ''Well it can't be a rat which is impossible'' said Basil who was bieng reasonable about it. ''What you mean'' asked Rosa. ''Well take a look fo ryourself'' said Basil. As a huge sea snake made of metal named MetalSeaDramon. ''Oh no what are going to do now'' Tanya gasped. ''There is one thing for it'' said Danny. Rosa knew what he meant. ''Darwin you have to wriggle harder'' said Rosa. ''I can't I am too pooped'' said Darwin as he fell in a tired state. ''Well why not I give you a hand'' said Hiram. ''Hiram don't you dare'' said Justin. But it was too late he held Darwin high in the air. ''Hey get you fresh hot guinea pig'' shouted Hiram. As the many birds flapped their wings towards them. ''Hurry Marina we need all of it'' said Corina as Marina handed her, Olivia, Mrs Brisby, Jenny and Sawyer all the string she had.

As they used it to catch all the other birds. ''Alright no shoving back there'' said Hiram as him and Basil set to work attaching them to the peach. As it began to float in the air. MetalSeaDramon wasn't letting them getting away that easy. As he sent a harpoon like line into the peach. As Hiram fell off the peach onto it while two sharp snapping things shot into the sky as it cut the string of some of the birds. ''Oh no they are getting away'' said Rosa sadly. ''Quick Rosa there isn't a moment to lose'' said Basil as she got on his back as they climbed up after them. As two more snapping things were sent in the air after them when they caught up to the escaped birds. That moment thinking they were done for when Corina who appeared with Cornelius holding her by the waist flying up to their safety as she whacked them back down into the sea with her bag. As they got back down onto the peach as Basil reattched them. While Hiram was trying to get back on up th eline. ''Nice sea snake'' said Hiram while Marina was busy trying to hit it out of the peach.

When she had finally did Hiram had to run fast back onto the peach as the line went into MetalSeaDramon as he went alight. They knew they would have no more trouble with him. ''We did Darios'' said Olivia hugging him. ''Yes we did'' said Darios. ''Didn't you see how Corina and Cornelius risk life and limb as Corina fought those brutes off'' said Basil. ''Well they were being very rude I don't like rudeness'' said Corina folding her arms. ''Wait we are forgetting it was the brilliant plan of Rosa'' said Marina standing beside her. ''It really did it didn't it'' said Rosa happily. ''Yes it did'' said Roscuro. ''I say three cheers for Rosa'' said Basil as they cheered her.


End file.
